Forgotten Memories
by Crazygirl
Summary: Ugh...I meant to get this out for Christmas, but it's late. It's about a few Z fighters stranded at Capsule Corp on Christmas Eve....what to do...how about tell stories?Please R/R!!!!


Forgotten Memories  
  
I'm baaaack! I know, my fics suck, but oh well. I've realized I was a little   
extreme when I wrote Gokarina, but don't go off. I was tired. For some   
reason, someone told me that I ruined a good idea because I didn't get enough   
sleep. Sorry, whoever said that. I mean, that wouldn't normally upset me...  
but oh well. Thanks everyone for reviewing. And for the record, I don't own  
DBZ!!! Akira Toriyama, who is Japanese, made it. I don't have one ounce of  
Japanese blood in me. Now, on to the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
It was December 24th, a cold and blustery day, and Piccolo was busy  
meditating. (What else is new? ^_^) Suddenly, a loud voice broke his   
concentration.  
  
"Hi, Mr.Piccolo!" said the voice. Piccolo, opening his eyes, soon  
discovered the identity of the voice. It was Gohan...again.This wasn't the  
first time he had visited that day. He had visited several times that day.  
Each time he had been flustered, and had tried to ask Piccolo a question, but  
never succeeded. "I'm gonna ask you a question, so please say yes!"  
  
"Oh!" said Piccolo, with a small smirk, "You're finally gonna get the  
ability to spit it out, eh?"  
  
Gohan blushed a beet red and dug his small foot into the ground.   
"Well, yeah..." he said, obviously embarrased. Suddenly his face turned  
determined and he looked straight at him. "Will you come to Bulma's house   
tommorrow for dinner? Please?!?" he asked, begging.  
  
Piccolo growled. "I hate when you drag me into the situations...." he  
started. Gohan's eyes began to water. "But..."  
  
"Please say yes!!!!!!!" said Gohan, whom was about two seconds away  
from bawling his eyes out and causing a flood.  
  
"Hmph!" Piccolo responded, turning. "Don't cry, kid. I'll go to your  
dumb little party, but if even one person looks at me the wrong way they're  
gonna be blasted to Kingdom Come!"  
  
Gohan's eyes suddenly brightened. "You'll go? Really? No joke?"  
  
"Yes! Now leave before I change my mind!" responded Piccolo gruffly.  
Gohan meekly nodded and ran the other way, headed for home. (Don't ask how  
we automatically know he's going home, we're just assuming) Piccolo smirked,  
"Cute kid...but he's got no brains..." was the only thing he said before  
beginning to meditate once more.  
  
~*The Next Day, at Bulma's house, the party*~  
  
The party happened to be a tad boring at first. Yamcha,Krillon, Goku,  
and Vegeta watched football. Bulma and Chi-Chi were cooking. Baby Trunks was   
sitting on the floor playing with Gohan. (No, not in THAT way you sick  
hentai!)  
  
"Yeah!" screamed Krillin at the top of his lungs. "Touchdown!" he  
shouted as he began to dance in front of the T.V. "Oh yeah, who's da man?   
It's his birthday! Oh, it's so pretty! Don't be-"  
  
"Oh, shut up chrome dome!" shouted Vegeta, who was extremely mad,  
because the Cowboys weren't winning.  
  
Krillin meekly shrunk back, but then he came back up. "You're just  
mad because the Dolphins are beating the Cowboys!"he said triumphantly.  
(Heh, I love the Dolphins, and I hate the Cowboys. Wait 'till later, I'm   
gonna piss off all Cowboy fans!)  
  
Vegeta growled. "Like I care about a stupid human sport? I could wipe  
out both teams with my eyes closed!" he boasted.  
  
"Goku was of course confused. "How come all those little people's   
runnin' around inside that box type thing? How come they aren't normal   
sized?"  
  
Vegeta growled yet again, "Shut up you baka!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled, "Don't make fun of Goku just because he may   
be a little naive!" Krillin nodded, apparently totally agreeing with Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Krillin,"what he said!" ( I told ya so!)  
  
Suddenly John Madden's voice boomed out from the T.V., "Oh my! And   
the Dolphins beat the Cowboys 63 to 7!It's unbelivable!"  
  
"Yeaaaaaaaaah!" shouted Krillin," We won the superbowl! Yeeeah!" (Ok,  
I wanted the Dolphins to be in the playoffs, so im my world they win!)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I wonder if Piccolo's gonna come!" he whispered to a happy baby   
Trunks. "Why am I telling you, you don't even know him!"  
  
Then, as if on cue, Piccolo slammed open the door and stomped inside.  
"It's snowing." he said gruffly.  
  
"Mr.Piccolo! You made it!" said a happy Gohan, running up to hug him.  
Chi-Chi then chose that moment to look out, and when she saw Piccolo...  
  
"Ahhh!" Chi-Chi screamed, before fainting.  
  
Vegeta snickered, "Looks like Kakarot's infernal mate's a baka as   
well! Fainted just like that!" he said, snapping his fingers.  
  
Bulma growled, "Shut up Vegeta! This isn't something to joke about!"  
  
"I'm not joking, woman!I'm telling the truth straight out!" shot   
back Vegeta.  
  
"First of all, my name's not 'woman'! It's 'Bulma'! It's not that  
hard to say! B-u-l-m-a! It's not hard at all! And second, you telling the  
truth? Ha!" said Bulma haughtily.  
  
"Whatever, woman." growled Vegeta before stalking away. A few minutes  
later...Chi-Chi awoke.  
  
"Huh? Who? What happened?" she asked groggily, sitting up.  
  
"You fainted after you saw Piccolo!" said Bulma, filling her in.  
  
"Oh!" she said, weakly standing up, "I came in to say, that dinner's  
served!"  
  
"Oh boy!" shouted Goku, running to the table.  
  
Gohan waved to Piccolo, "Well, I'll see you after I eat!" he shouted  
before running to the dinner table. Vegeta stalked in and pushed Gohan aside.  
  
"Move it, midget! I'm the prince of all saiyans and I deserve to be  
fed first and-" started Vegeta.  
  
"Shut up!" screamed Bulma, slapping Vegeta.  
  
"Hmph, like that hurt!" he shot back.  
  
Bulma didn't get a chance to reply, for at that moment Vegeta let   
out a scream that could wake the dead. He turnd to see, baby Trunks yanking  
on his tail. "Let go you baka!" he shouted at Trunks, but that only made him  
squeeze tighter. Vegeta groaned and fell to his knees.  
  
"Awww...isn't that sweet?" asked Bulma sweetly, "He wants his daddy   
to pick him up!"  
  
Vegeta groaned, "I'll pick him up as soon as I can move!"  
  
"Aww... come here sweetie pie!" said Bulma, picking up Trunks, who  
much to Vegeta's relief, let go of his tail. "I'll be nice and pick you up,  
unlike mean old daddy who won't!" she shouted, glaring at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off, while tucking his tail in his  
belt loops. "Hmph!" he said sitting down.  
  
"Now Vegeta, say grace, and it'd better be nicer than last time or  
you'll regret it!" snarled Bulma.  
  
"Fine, fine!" he shouted. "Bless our chow...blah blah..."  
  
"Be specific!" shoued Bulma.  
  
"Okay! Bless our food in which Bulma and Chi-Chi worked so hard to  
poison!" Vegeta said in a snarl. But then as an afterthought he added, "Then  
again everything that Bulma cooks is poisoned naturally...." he said with a   
smirk.  
  
"Why you little..." said Bulma, her eyes flaming. Krillin, Gohan, and  
Yamcha were trying hard to stiffle their giggles, but to no success.   
(Okay, I don't want to type the whole dinner thing...)  
  
*~After dinner~*  
  
"I'm stuffed!" said Goku, but he was about the only one who was,  
given the fact that he ate everything.  
  
"Shut up, you foolish baka!" shouted Vegeta, whom was obviously mad  
about not getting anything to eat."You're a piggish fool, Kakarot!"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta innocently, "Who, me?" Why would I be a piggish  
fool?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Never mind fool!" Then under his breath he added, "I  
never excpected a foolish baka like you to understand anything I, the great  
prince of saiyans, would say!"  
  
Bulma leaned over toward him,"Hmmm? What did you say? It's not nice  
to mutter, you know!" she giggled at Vegeta's shocked look. "Good greif, one  
little sentence can shut you up! It's a miracle!"  
  
Vegeta was about to make a smart comeback, but he was interrupted by  
Gohan. "Look everyone, it's snowing!" he shouted. He then lifted up Trunks so  
he could see out. Trunks looked around and giggled.  
  
"Looks like it's been snowing!" observed Chi-Chi.  
  
"Duh!" exclaimed Vegeta. "It's only been snowing since the great  
green freak came!"  
  
And from the other side of the living room, "I heard that, midget!"  
shouted Piccolo.  
  
"Stop it, you two! It's Christmas, don't ruin it for everyone else!"  
shouted Bulma.  
  
"It's his fault!" shouted Piccolo and Vegeta at the same time, each  
pointing at the other.  
  
"It's the green bean's fault!" said Vegeta, "he provoked me!"  
  
"Shut up....ummm...err...Sir Spandex!" shouted Krillin. At that   
everyone in the room, besides Vegeta, began laughing or snickering  
uncontrollably. Krillin was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Vegeta, "Shut up or I'll blast you all!" Suddenly,  
everyone was silent, just watching Vegeta. Then, they all burst out laughing  
again. Vegeta meerly growled.  
  
"Okay," said Chi-Chi between giggles, "We'd better be going." she   
said as she, Goku, and Gohan headed for the car. A few moments later,  
they all ran back through the door. "The car won't start!" whined Chi-Chi.   
  
Goku was completely baffled, "Why don't we fly?"  
  
Chi-Chi's face slowly grew redder and redder, until Vegeta couldn't  
control it any longer and burst out into a fit of laughter. Krillin and  
Yamcha soon followed with fits of attempted stiffled giggles. All three  
were rolling on the floor. Chi-Chi slowly turned to Goku, "How about..."  
she paused, adding dramatic affect, she then leaned up in Goku's ear and,  
"NOO!"  
  
Goku jumped back in surprise. "Why not?" he asked, confused. Krillin  
then dived began waving his hands back and forth and shaking his head. "Hey  
Krillin, why are you back there waving you arms like that?" Krillin then  
began to move his finger across his neck. "Why are you trying to cut your  
throat with your finger?" asked Goku. Krillin slapped his head and walked   
to the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't ask...." sputtered Chi-Chi, her face as still as red as a   
tomato.Vegeta began laughing hysterically.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma clapped her hands together and smiled, "It's okay,   
all you guys can stay here at Capsule Corp!"Vegeta's laughter suddenly  
stopped as a look of total terror appeared, replacing it.  
  
"No! I refuse to let that foolish...baka..Kakarot," he finally spit  
out, like it was a cuss word, "sleep in the same house as me!"  
  
"Fine then"! shouted Bulma, "Sleep outside, then!"  
  
"Oh, thank you!" said Chi-Chi, "We are sooo grateful!"  
  
"We are?" asked Goku, confused.  
  
"Yes," snarled Chi-Chi, "we are!" she said, giving the look that  
said, 'if-you-don't-agree-I'm-gonna-smack-you-so-hard-with-a-frying-pan-  
your-granchildren'll-feel-it'!  
  
"Huh?" asked Goku.  
  
Chi-Chi brought out the frying pan hard. Somewhere, a girl named Pan  
said 'Ow!'  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Told ya!"   
  
"I don't wanna stay!" growled Piccolo.  
  
"Why not?" asked Bulma innocently, "it'll be a fun way to learn more  
about each other!"  
  
"No!" shouted Piccolo. Gohan, near tears, ran up to Piccolo.  
  
"Please Mr.Piccolo, please stay!" cried Gohan, his tears coming  
extremely close to emerging.Piccolo hated that. He growled as one small tear  
rolled down Gohan's cheek. One was followed by another, which was followed  
by another and another.  
  
"Fine!" he snarled, walking away from Gohan. (Wow, Gohan got him to  
do two things!)  
  
Bulma walked over to the window, "It's getting cold and dark, lets  
sit around the fireplace!"  
  
"No!" protested Vegeta.  
  
Bulma looked over at Vegeta,"I thought you were going to sleep   
outside again! You know, because Goku's here and all!"Vegeta looked out and   
snarled. "Well," started Bulma again, "it is awful cold, you can always   
stay in here!"  
  
Vegeta growled again, "Fine, but only because you wanted me to!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Men!" she sighed in exasperation.  
  
A few minutes later, they were all crowded around in a tight little   
circle around the fireplace.   
  
"Well,"started Yamcha, "why don't we talk about our pasts?"  
  
"Yeah!" added Krillin.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Bulma, "Who wants to start?"  
  
"Me me me!!!" shouted Goku as loud as possible, jumping up and down  
while waving his hand back and forth wildly, accidently hitting Vegeta and  
Piccolo.  
  
"We already know your past, you stupid baka!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
(Ok, some of these I'm gonna make up, so don't go off!)  
  
"Well,thank you for volunteering, Vegeta!" said Bulma brightly.  
  
Vegeta growled,"Fine!" He took a deep breath and went on.....  
(The narration by the person will be in * *)  
~*Vegeta's Past*~  
  
On a throne sat a large man with a beard and moustache (sp?) who   
had flaming black hair that looked remarkably like Vegeta's.  
  
*My mother died when I was born.*  
  
Suddenly a man came in and kneeled in front of the large man.  
"King Vegeta!" said the man, "Frieza wants your son!"  
"Then let him have him!" said the King.  
  
*My father sent me to Frieza.*  
  
"Why?" asked the man.  
"While he's on the ship, we'll attack it!" replied the King.  
"Yes, your highness!"  
  
*I was stuck in a small, cold cell.*  
  
Suddenly,pictures of Vegeta as a child come up on the screen. Suddenly,  
loud bangs are heard. You see King Vegeta attacking Frieza.  
"You pathectic monkey!" shouted Frieza, before knocking back King Vegeta.  
  
*He killed my father, King Vegeta.*  
  
Then, Frieza floats out of his ship. He creates a blast and sends it at the  
planet Vegeta and the saiyans, who were fairly close, waiting for the  
return of their King.   
  
*He killed the saiyans and destroyed the planet.*  
  
In the blast, all saiyans, except four, were killed,along with the planet.  
  
*I served Frieza for awhile, until Nappa and I escaped and came  
came here.*  
  
*~End of Vegeta's Past~*  
  
"Wow!" said Bulma, "I didn't know you're past was so....harsh!"  
  
"Hmph!" replied Vegeta, "I don't need anyone pitying me!" he answered  
harshly. "Now that I had to go, Green man does!"  
  
"Oh, wonderful." muttered Piccolo. Vegeta began to snicker, "Shut up  
Sir Spandex!" shouted Piccolo. Vegeta was instantly quiet. (I know,   
Vegeta wouldn't be quiet after that, but I want him to be, so he will.)  
  
*~Piccolo's Past~*  
  
A scene of a small namek in a house suddenly appeared. Soon, a human came  
out from behind the small namek and hugged it.  
  
*Goku killed my father, so a human raised me.*  
  
Suddenly the little namek glows and fires a large blast at the human, killing  
him. The house caught on fire. Several others died.  
  
*I got mad, so I accidently killed the human raising me and many  
others.*  
  
The little namek ran down the street, but was soon surrounded by several   
grown-ups.  
  
*The people hated me afterwards.*  
  
"Freak!" shouted a human.  
"Demon!" shouted another.  
"Baka!" shouted one, while throwing a rock. The rest caught on and began  
throwing rocks. (Aww...ain't this sad?) The little namek, getting hit with  
several rocks, ran, with the humans and their rocks close behind. Soon they  
stopped chasing him.  
"Never come, back demon!"  
"Yeah, demon king!"  
(*sniff* I think I'm gonna cry!^_^V)  
  
*I raised myself in the woods until I was old enough to enter a   
fighting tournament*  
  
A scene of Piccolo vs. Goku comes up. Several punches, kicks, and  
ki blasts were traded, but then Piccolo seemed to grow bored, and began  
to grow.Goku seemed scared, but straightened up quickly.  
"Ka...me...ha....me..ha!!!!" he shouted, sending a particularly large ki  
blast at Piccolo.He (meaning Piccolo ^_^) fell back and shrunk to his normal  
size.  
"And the winner is...." said the announcer, "Goku!"  
  
*Losing that tournament was one of the worst things that ever   
happened to me, at that moment I swore I would kill Goku.*  
  
*~End of Piccolo's Past~*  
  
"Oh!" said Chi-Chi with a sniff, "That was so sad!" she said  
between tears.  
  
"Whaterver, hmph." said Piccolo.  
  
"Anyway, who's next?" asked Bulma, ignoring Piccolo's last comment.  
  
"Me!" said Krillin.  
  
*~Krillin's past~*  
  
*I was a monk for six years, that's why I have the six little dots  
on my forehead.*  
  
A scene comes up of Krillin doing monk stuff. (I don't know what monks do,  
so I'm really sorry)  
  
*Then I met Goku, and he became my very best friend*  
  
A scene of Krillin and Goku walking together as children pops up.  
  
*But then Goku grew, and I didn't!*  
  
Slowly the picture of Goku grows, and Krillin stays the same size.  
  
*But we were still the best of friends.*  
  
*~End of Krillin's past~*  
  
Vegeta suddenly began to snicker, "You were a midget then and you're  
a midget now!" he said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta!" said Bulma. Then she clapped her hands together,  
"Who's next?"  
  
"I don't need to go!" said Gohan.  
  
"I guess me, then!" said Chi-Chi, meekly raising her hand slowly.  
  
"Oh, this'll be boring!" predicted Vegeta. (And I'd agree with him,  
but oh well.)  
  
*~Chi-Chi's past~*  
  
*My mother was very strict.*  
  
A scene of a woman scolding Chi-Chi as a child comes up.  
  
*Though she died when I was young.*  
  
A picture of a young Chi-Chi and Ox-King in front of a casket come up.  
  
*Even though I hated her so badly, I still missed her when she died.*  
  
A picture of Chi-Chi crying into her pillow come up. She then sat up, wiped  
away her tears, and went to sleep.  
  
*It was that night that she died that I swore if I had any children  
I would never do to them what my mother did to me.*  
  
A picture of Ox-King attempting to cook breakfast and accidently blowing up   
the stove comes up. The ox-king blushes and calls McDonalds.  
  
*My dad always worked twice as hard to support us, and he always made  
me laugh.*  
  
A picture of Chi-Chi talking to Goku and Krillin comes up.  
  
*Then...I met Goku.I though he was the cutest thing in the world, but  
he was very naive.*  
  
A scene of Chi-Chi telling Goku something, but he doesn't understand comes  
up.  
  
*He promised he'd marry me when we grew up. I never saw him again,  
or at least until the next tournament.*   
  
A scene of Chi-Chi and Goku about to fight pops up.  
  
*I couldn't fight him, so he instantly won. I then tried to get him   
to remember me.*  
  
"Hi, don't you remember me?" asked Chi-Chi.  
"Huh?" asked Goku.  
  
*I was so frustrated!*  
  
"It's me, Chi-Chi!"  
"Oh, I remember you now!"  
A large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Chi-Chi's head. "It's about   
time....."she muttered.  
  
*Then we got married, and Gohan followed shortly after!*  
  
*~End of Chi-Chi's Past~*  
  
"Okay," started Bulma, "my turn!"  
  
*~Bulma's past~*  
  
*I was a spoiled little girl, born here.*  
  
A picture of a baby Bulma surrounded by several toys comes up.  
  
*But I was very smart.*  
  
A scene of Bulma as a child in Harvard comes up.  
  
*I graduated Harvard when I was eight years old.*  
  
A picture of an eight-year old Bulma holding her diploma appears. Then the   
scene changes into a teenage Bulma driving down the street, holding the  
dragon radar in her hand.  
  
*Then, I met Goku.*  
  
A baby Goku runs in front of the car, as it screeches to a halt.Bulma runs  
out and picks him up.  
"I'm so sorry!" she said.  
"It's okay!" said the child.   
"Oh, what's your name?" asked Bulma, "Mine's Bulma."  
"Goku!"  
"I'm looking for dragon balls, what about you?"  
"Dragon balls?" asked Goku. Suddenly, his face brightened. "I have one of   
those!" he said, pulling the five-star dragon ball out of his pocket. "It  
reminds me of my grampa, he's dead."  
"Oh," said Bulma uncertaintly, "that's so sad!"  
  
*~End of Bulma's Past~*  
  
"Goo goo gah goo!" shouted baby Trunks, waving his short chubby  
arms and legs around.  
  
"Awwww!We don't need to hear the baby's past! No we don't!" said  
Bulma lovingly, before beginning to talk baby talk.  
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes, "Well then, I guess it's my turn!"  
  
*~Yamcha's Past~*  
  
*Anyways, my parents died when I was a wee lil' kid*  
  
A picture of a little Yamcha sitting by himself in this big, vast, lonely  
desert shows up.  
  
*I quickly got over the loss, and became what was kinda like a   
desert bandit*  
  
A scene of a little Yamcha carrying a bag and running pops up.  
  
*I guess it was sort of like my training. Anyway, I couldn't exactly  
just go up and steal anything I wanted, so I had to find out some other way*  
  
A scene comes up of little Yamcha doing karate to knock his victim (Ow, I  
guess that means he got KO'd by a kid!), he began to search his pockets.  
He soon found a brochure, and on the front was a picture of Goku doing a   
Kamehameha.  
  
*It was then that I found my new way*  
  
A picture of Yamcha knocking people out with ki blasts came up.  
  
*Then Goku came, he was like my idol back then. I guess it was   
for two reasons, one:that's where I got the ki blasts, and two: there  
was no one else!*  
  
A picture of Goku strolling through the desert comes up. Yamcha began to   
sneak up behind him and fire a relatively small ki blast at him.  
  
*I didn't notice him at first*  
  
Goku then proceeded to kick Yamcha's butt. (^_^V, sorry, couldn't resist!)  
  
*I apologized as soon as I realized who it was, and luckily enough,  
he accepted my apology, and we've been friends since*  
  
*~End Yamcha's Past (Good Grief, that was boring!)~*  
  
Bulma yawned and looked at the clock. "Wow! It's 6:00AM!It's  
Christmas morning!"  
  
"Whoop di doo!" said Vegeta sarcastically.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever.Anyway, I can't be happy when  
I'm tired, so why don't we all take a nice long nap?" she asked.  
  
"Okay!" shouted Goku, leaping on the couch and instantly falling   
asleep.  
  
Bulma put out the fire and went upstairs. The rest just found comfy  
lil' places on the floor (except for Piccolo, who meditated).  
  
*~The End!!!~*  
  
Notes:Ugh, I am so MAD! The Dolphins didn't make it to the Playoffs! Grr..  
Curse those Jets! Okay, I am calm....deep breaths...hee hee hooooo...  
Anyways, I don't wanna get flamed by any Cowgirl- I mean Cowboy fans,   
(Whoops!) or Jets fans, so don't flame me. Anyway, pullleazzzzzze review!  
  
  



End file.
